A locking unit for a vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 10 2008 051 832 A1. Such a locking unit comprises a pivotably mounted rotary latch for locking with a bolt. A latching pawl which is pivotably mounted about a further pivot axis secures the rotary latch in the locked state. A clamping element denoted as the tolerance compensation pawl exerts a closing moment on the rotary latch and in this manner eliminates clearance present between the rotary latch and the bolt.
A locking unit for a vehicle seat is also disclosed in DE 20 2011 100 040 U1. The rotary latch of this locking unit has an approximately slot-shaped recess deviating from the circular shape, said rotary latch being pivotably mounted thereby on a bushing or a bearing bolt.
Such locking units serve, for example, for locking a backrest of a vehicle seat to a seat part and/or to a vehicle body or structure of a vehicle or for locking the vehicle seat to the body or structure of the vehicle. Engine hoods, tailgate flaps or doors of vehicles may also be locked by such locking units to the body or structure of the vehicle.
A generic vehicle seat having a locking unit is disclosed in DE 10 2008 033 304 A1. The locking unit in this case is fastened to a structural part, in particular a backrest of the vehicle seat and serves for locking the backrest to a structure of the vehicle and/or the body thereof. To this end, the locking unit comprises a rotary latch denoted as the pawl, which in the locked state of the locking unit encompasses a locking bolt fastened to the structure of the vehicle.
The locking unit comprises two bearing bolts which serve for the pivotable mounting of the rotary latch and two securing elements which are provided for securing the rotary latch in the locked state. The two bearing bolts also serve for fastening the locking unit to the structural part of the vehicle seat and are of approximately hollow cylindrical configuration. Moreover, two screws are provided for fastening the locking unit to the structural part of the vehicle seat, said screws respectively passing through each of the two bearing bolts and being screwed into the structural part or an additional nut.